


Titanic: A Wayhaught AU - part 3

by CatieFerrarer17



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom, wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatieFerrarer17/pseuds/CatieFerrarer17
Summary: Waverly and Nicole find their worlds collide as Titanic heads out on its first night towards America.





	Titanic: A Wayhaught AU - part 3

Titanic – part 3

All round her, the voices droned on. Endless chatter of tedious subjects, money, business, fashion, scandals. How Waverly longed to talk about history, culture, art, actual subjects of interest that made the world seem bigger than the one she was trapped in.  
She looked down at her plate. She had no inclination to eat her food. It meant she would have to carry on living and right now, it was the last option she would choose. The panic of her frightening thoughts caused Waverly’s eyes to search for her sister across the table, but the chair which Wynonna had occupied stood empty. There was no comfort, no escape. Now even the last of her family had abandoned her.

Shaking fingers fumbled the lock. Her desperation almost broke the dainty silver key as it turned. At the click, Waverly pulled the lid open and looked down at the silver pistol that lay inside. A single tear fell on the ivory handle, them slid down to be lost in the red velvet interior of the case. Trembling, Waverly picked it up with both hands and held it in front of her. The question of whether it was loaded briefly crossed her mind, but she dismissed it as she didn’t have the composure to search for bullets. Turning to face the opulent room, she only had one comprehensible thought… not here. Not amongst everything she loathed.

It was a squeeze on the bench, but somehow Doc and Nicole lay side by side gazing up at the array of stars that covered the sky. Lying head to toe, Doc lay his arm across Nicole’s legs whilst Nicole held hers across her chest to brace herself against the chill of the evening.  
‘Have you ever seen anything like that?’ Doc said, puffing out smoke from his cigarette with each word.  
‘It’s incredible,’ she agreed. ‘So many.’  
‘I never thought I’d lay my eyes on a sky with such… clarity.’  
Nicole chuckled, ‘where did you learn such a word?’  
‘Let me tell you Miss Haught, that the people of Paris are very learnered folk,’ Doc stated propping himself up on his elbows.  
‘Just because you slept with some women who happen to be finishing university, doesn’t mean that you are now suddenly a genius with the brain of a dictionary,’ she laughed.  
Rolling his eyes, Doc lay back down is focus returned to the stars and his cigarette, ‘I think when it comes to women, everything about me is a genius.’ To this Nicole could only reply with more laughter. It was conversations like this that made her love her friend with all her heart and why she would not have the company of any other on her travels.  
Without warning, Doc raised himself up on his elbows again but this time his attention was not on Nicole, his cigarette or the stars, ‘what is it?’ Nicole asked also rising up.  
‘Can you hear that?’  
‘Hear what?’ She frowned.  
‘Shhhhh,’ he threw his cigarette over the side of the ship and sat up. ‘There… if I’m not mistaken, it’s a lady crying.’  
Calming her breathing Nicole strained into the cold, night air and listened. It was barely there but she could hear it. It was the sound of tears and pain.  
‘Come on… I never like to hear any lady in distress,’ he tugged Nicole’s arm and they let the bench. For a moment, Nicole allowed the humour of the fact that Doc really saw this as an opportunity for a conquest enter her mind for a fleeting moment as they headed towards the back of the ship.  
Descending a staircase the crying became more clear. The deck itself was deserted. Most were inside having a late supper, drinking or discussing master plans over cigars and brandy. There was a nasty bite to the cold air that had also sent most inside. Turning a corner, both Nicole and Doc’s eyes lay upon the upper class lady. Facing out beyond the back of the ship, she was sitting turning the pistol over and over in her hands.  
Breathlessly, they buried their lips into each other’s. They knew they couldn’t be long. Their absence wouldn’t go unnoticed from the dinner table.  
‘We have to go back,’ Dolls muttered into between kisses as he cupped Wynonna’s face in his hands.   
Her hands clutched at his firm shoulders as he pressed her back against the wall, ‘just a bit longer… my senses are so dulled by the boredom of that room…’ she grinned mischievously into his mouth. ‘You’re reawakening them.’  
Despite the worries of his employment, Dolls couldn’t help but love these words. He leaned into her a little more, their hips now touching. Wynonna let out a little gasp at the contact. ‘Just a few more minutes.’ 

An anxious glance passed between the friends as they both eyed the gun.  
‘Hello miss?’ Nicole called out gently cautiously inching forwards.  
Startled, Waverly jumped up and held the gun out in the the direction of the pair, ‘stay back!’  
Instantly, Nicole and Doc threw their arms in the air, ‘woah… we mean you no harm my lady.’   
Nicole nodded in agreement, ‘we just want to help.’  
‘You can’t help… I just want to be left alone.’ Tears streamed down the young woman’s face as her trembling arm still held the gun out in front of her.  
Nicole took a moment to realise that this anguished girl before her was the same girl that had taken her breath away earlier that day. She looked so different now. Not a lady of poise, but of pure desperation. Her hair was down and wind blown, her make eye smudged by the tears falling from her soft pained brown eyes. Nicole already knew, she was involved now.   
‘Whatever it is… whatever is upsetting you… you don’t want to…’ she began.  
‘How do you know what I do or do now want? You don’t know me!’ Waverly cried.   
‘No, that’s true… but…’ carefully she edged herself closer, but slightly to the left of Waverly towards the railing beside her. ‘I think… whatever you were thinking of doing… you would have done it already.’ She knew her words were dangerous.  
‘How can you possibly know that!?’ The English accent was strained and broken as the anger was cracked by weeping. Doc remained at a distant, watching the situation very intently.   
Gently, Nicole blew into her chilling hands, ‘I don’t… but maybe there’s a thought stopping you? Maybe the beauty of this night, the stars, the sea?’ Waverly frowned, utterly confused by this stranger’s words. ‘If you were going to hurt another, you would never see these things again locked away…’Nicole turned to face her. ‘And if you were to hurt yourself… your eyes may never open to enjoy them or see another constellation or shooting star.’ As she spoke, one shot across the sky as if on cue. Nicole couldn’t help but laugh. ‘Make a wish…’ she said softly with a comforting but almost flirtatious smile. ‘I’ve just made mine.’  
Utterly bewildered, Waverly lowered the gun, ‘what are you doing?’  
‘Trying to stop a beautiful lady doing something she might regret.’ Nicole took a step towards the British girl. ‘I think the world would regret losing a girl such as you.’  
‘You don’t know me… you don’t know my life.’  
‘I know you’re in pain… but pain, like any sadness, it’s temporary,’ with another step Nicole was able to place her hand slowly around the gun. Waverly gasped at the bold move, but was so taken back she could not react and let he gun slip out of her grip into the red head’s hand. Nicole and Doc collectively let out a sigh of a relief as Nicole took a step back handing the gun to her friend.  
‘I can’t believe I thought about…’ shaking her head, Waverly sat back down and gazed out at the ocean stretching for miles. The moonlight off the waves sparkled and danced.  
‘We all have lapses, moments where it’s all too much… then someone or something comes along to show you that maybe… just maybe… it’s worth living a little longer to see what could happen next?’  
Waverly looked up at the stranger. The moonlight shone of her gentle features whilst the night’s breeze rustled through her long auburn hair as it tumbled over her shoulders. The clothes she wore were curious. Although a woman, she wore light brown trousers with a feminine white buttoned shirt and worn brown boots. Keeping her warm was only a thin black coat and old green scarf wrapped loosely around her slender neck.   
Nicole caught her gaze and for a moment their eyes poured into each other. The sound of the ships’s engines and the waves melted away. All of Waverly’s pain and worries melted away.

‘Thief!’ The shout cut through the air and into their ears. Nicole and Waverly jumped up from the bench where they had been seated to see where it had come from.   
From the deck above, Champ followed by two of the ship’s officers ran down to the steps towards them. Doc suddenly became aware of the gun in his hands that he had been clutching ever since Nicole had handed it to him.  
‘That’s my gun!’ Champ looked between the two strangers and his fiancée, who was sitting looking bedraggled and with the the hint of tears still on her cheeks. ‘Have they hurt you?’ He studied Nicole and Doc, anger building inside him. ‘Sweet pea?’ Waverly didn’t know what to say, she was frozen in fear. The fear of Champ finding out the truth. ‘Arrest them!’  
At his words the two officers ran forward. Doc dropped the gun as he was approached, startled and shocked at the turn of events. Neither Nicole or Doc flinched or spoke as their wrists were bound in handcuffs.  
‘We meant no harm here,’Doc muttered. ‘No harm.’   
‘How dare you lay a hand on my fiancée,’ Champ raged in Doc’s face. ‘First you steal my gun, then you use it to kidnap Waverly. You filth!’  
‘Now hang on… we didn’t…’ Nicole began.  
‘And you!’ Champ quickly turned his attention to Nicole. ‘I mean… what are you?’ He looked her up and down in disgust. ‘How can you dress like this as a woman? You trying to be a man?’ He laughed nastily right in her face. ‘Are you one of those? You are… aren’t you? And you thought you could steal from me and kidnap my future wife. That because you couldn’t get your own?’ Overcome with his rage Champ grabbed Nicole by the collar of her shirt and held her against the rail. The officers were too stunned to react. ‘Filth like you belongs at the bottom of the ocean with the rest of the rubbish.’  
‘Champ,’  
‘That’s where I should…’  
‘Champ!’ A little surprised, Champ released his grip from Nicole’s shirt. ‘They didn’t…she didn’t…’  
Shaking her head to gather her thoughts Waverly walked over to her fiancé. ‘They didn’t steal the gun or kidnap me… someone else did. I found them, after dinner… they’d broken into the room and got the gun. I caught them and gave chase. We got to here and I confronted the man and when these nice people came upon the scene the man held the gun to me.’ Nicole and Doc exchanged a look of admiration for the young woman as she spoke. ‘They remained calm and slowly approached but the man backed towards the rail with me. I thought I was going over board, I was so scared. Then at the last moment, this man grabbed the gun and this woman grabbed me. The man went overboard but they pulled me back and I was safe. They saved me Champ… they did nothing wrong.’  
Perplexed, Champ stepped back from Nicole, allowing her back to relax from being pressed against the rail, the dark swirling of the ocean looming below.  
‘Well, they’re heroes then…’ one of the officers stated.   
‘Was that the way of it?’ The other asked Doc and Nicole.   
A pleading look from Waverly compelled Nicole to answer, ‘pretty much yeah…’  
‘In that case… you two should be rewarded not arrested,’ the second officer continued as their handcuffs were removed.  
‘Indeed,’ Champ agreed a little reluctantly. ‘I will see that my butler provides you both with a twenty.’ He looked around and was slightly confused to see that his man was not present at his side as always expected.  
Waverly scoffed, ‘a twenty? Is that the going rate for saving the women you love?’  
Champ was amused by Waverly’s tone, ‘my fiancée is displeased… what to do?’ He paused in playful thought with his finger on his mouth. ‘I know… how about you join us for dinner tomorrow evening?’ He said to the newly unhandcuffed pair. ‘You can entertain our group with your heroic tale.’  
‘Sounds good,’ Nicole replied relishing the opportunity to see Waverly again.   
Lighting another cigarette, Doc nodded in agreement, ‘count us in.’  
Champ allowed a small smile to grace the pair before turning back to Waverly, ‘come on my sweet, I think it’s time you got some rest,’ wrapping an arm around Waverly’s shoulders now covered by a blanket he lead her away down the ship and inside to the first class floors.  
‘This should be interesting…’ Doc laughed.


End file.
